


Between Us

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Halloween Costumes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: MC and her twin boyfriends have a hard time agreeing on a trio costume to wear to the RFA Halloween party, but end up deciding on one that fits them perfectly.





	Between Us

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Saeraaaaan~” Saeyoung whines. “It would be perfect for us!” Saeran opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by MC.

“There really aren’t many three-person sets…” she comments as she inspects the wall of costumes. Saeran turns toward her, frowning.

“Yeah, but the Powerpuff Girls?” He turns back to his brother. “How exactly is that perfect for us?”

Saeyoung grins, grabbing MC around the waist and holding up his first example. “Our darling girlfriend as Bubbles - the sweetest and kindest of the three.” MC giggles and kisses Saeyoung’s cheek. Saeyoung hands the Bubbles costume over to her, then crosses the aisle and holds the next one out toward Saeran. “For my brother, Buttercup - the tough-ass hothead!” Saeran crosses his arms over his chest, frown still in place. Saeyoung hangs the Buttercup costume back on the wall, near where Saeran stands, then holds up the last of the three. “And for me, the beautiful leader - Blossom!”

Saeyoung holds a peace sign up, framing one of his eyes and winking. Saeran, unimpressed, walks over to MC. He wraps his arms around her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder.

“I will dress up as literally anything else,” he promises. “Just please don’t make me wear that…”

MC turns, and Saeran loosens his grip just enough for her to face him. “Aww, but Saeyoung’s right! They do fit for us!” She stands on her toes, and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Besides, I think you’d look cute in a dress, Saeran!” She bats her eyes at him enticingly, but Saeran only pouts. After a few moments, she concedes, turning back toward her other boyfriend. “Saeyoung, we can’t. Look at this face!” She reaches a hand up to pat Saeran’s cheek, and when the brothers’ eyes meet, Saeran’s pout shifts up into a smirk.

Saeyoung rests a hand on his hip, frowning at the shameless display, but quickly mirrors his brother’s expression. “Alright. We won’t do the Powerpuff Girls… _If_ you can find us something better.”

“Deal,” Saeran agrees easily, stepping back from MC and returning to the wall of costumes. He walks the length of the aisle, contemplating, retracing his steps over and over, before finally plucking two costumes from the rack and returning to where MC and Saeyoung had been watching him from.

“Nice try, but that’s only two costumes,” Saeyoung says smugly as Saeran approaches, still holding tight to the Powerpuff Girls suits still in his hands. MC waits until Saeran reaches them, taking the two costumes from him and looking them over before responding.

“I like where you’re going with this,” she says with a smile. “But what about the third?”

“It looks like they’re sold out of it here,” Saeran answers, then turns his attention to Saeyoung. “But there are other costume shops in town. If we can find the match somewhere else, do you wanna go with this?”

Saeyoung leans in to examine the photos printed on the packaging labels, scratching his chin in thought. His eyes flick up to meet Saeran’s, and his face parts in a wide grin.

“I get to be the princess, right?”

MC erupts into laughter, and Saeran scoffs out a soft laugh of his own. Shaking his head, Saeran turns to MC.

“Promise me you’ll be the only one of us wearing a dress to the party,” he pleads. MC only laughs harder.

* * *

“MC! Hey!”

MC turns toward the call of her name to see Yoosung pushing through the crowd toward her. She smiles and waves at the younger boy, pausing to give him time to catch up.

“Hey, Yoosung,” she greets when he reaches her. “Nice Link costume!”

“Thanks!” he exclaims, grinning widely. “Seven said it would suit me, mostly because of my hair.”

“It definitely does,” MC agrees. “I just didn’t know you played Legend of Zelda!” 

Yoosung shrugs. “Well, everyone's played one of the games, haven't they?” He pulls his toy sword and shield from where they hang on his back, striking an offensive posture. “I may not have a Princess Zelda to defend, but I can still protect you, Princess Peach!” 

MC laughs, patting the plastic blade held out before her. “Lower your weapon, warrior. I have my own protectors… somewhere around here…” She trails off, standing on her toes and craning her neck around the crowded party hall, trying to figure out where the twins had gone.

“They must be Mario and Luigi, right?” Yoosung asks, sheathing his accessories and adding his eyes to the search. 

“Well, that was the plan, but… Oh! Over there!” She points out a green and blue outfit in the distance, then raises her arms over her head to flag him down. “Saeran!” 

Saeran's eyes seek out her voice, and when they find her, he starts toward them. MC lowers her arms and smiles at her approaching boyfriend, but Yoosung frowns.

“So, wait. Saeran is Luigi, but Saeyoung isn't Mario?” he asks. 

“The costume shop by our house was sold out of the Mario costume,” MC explains. “We were going to look at other shops for it, but once Saeyoung saw the meme there was no stopping him. He ended up making his own outfit.” 

“Meme..?” Yoosung's brows furrow, but Saeran reaches them before he has the chance to question it further.

“There you are, Princess,” he greets MC, entwining their fingers with a kiss to her cheek. She beams at him; giggling when his fake mustache tickles her face. 

“Bleh! Get a room,” Yoosung teases, rolling his eyes. 

“Nice costume, Yoosung,” Saeran comments, turning his attention to the younger man. “I thought you were going to recreate your LOLOL avatar?”

Yoosung huffs out a sigh, pouting. “I was going to, but there were too many pieces I would have needed to make myself. I asked Saeyoung for help, but he said he was too busy.” Yoosung's eyes shift back to MC. “You said he made his own costume? That must have been why.”

Saeran sighs, shaking his head, and MC giggles. “Yeah, he did. He's been working on it nonstop, and it came out fantastic!” She rises to her toes, searching the crowd once more.

“So… what is he, anyway?” Yoosung directs his question to Saeran, who isn’t nearly as enthused as MC is. 

“Bowsette,” Saeran deadpans, a slight sneer on his lips. Yoosung frowns, still lost.

“Bowser?” he asks, thinking he may have misheard over the ruckus of the party around them.

“No, Bows _ette_ ,” Saeran repeats. “The female Bowser; you know, from that comic someone on Triptr drew that went viral.”

“Oh!” Yoosung exclaims as recognition finally lights in his eyes. “I remember seeing some of the artwork about a month ago, but I never knew what had started it all!”

An arm comes down around Yoosung's shoulders, and a woman in a low-cut black dress with studded leather cuffs and a collar to match leaned heavily against his side. She flicks her long, tied-back red hair over her shoulder, and a blush rises to Yoosung's cheeks.

“You cuties talking about me?” Saeyoung asks, voice entirely undisguised, the dissonance between it and his appearance sending Yoosung reeling backward, stuttering.

“There you are, Saeyoung!” MC holds out her unoccupied hand to him, and he quickly leaves Yoosung behind. Saeyoung bows, taking the offered hand tenderly and pressing his lips to her knuckles.

“My dearest Princess, I have been seeking the pleasure of your company since you left my side,” he croons, entwining his fingers with hers and straightening up to take up his post at her side, opposite his brother. 

MC breathes out a sigh. “I only went to the bathroom,” she says, exasperated. “I don’t know why you two wandered off instead of waiting for me. You could have at least stayed together!” 

Saeran frowns. “If we don’t have you between us we look like a couple.”

“And we don’t want that,” Saeyoung agrees. “We need you with us to complete the look.”

“So just stay right here between us, Princess.”

MC looks back and forth between her two boyfriends, both looking at her expectantly, and lets out a soft laugh before emitting a dramatic and exaggerated sigh. “I guess I can manage that,” she agrees, then presses a kiss to each of their cheeks.

“Ugh,” Yoosung chimes in. “You guys are gonna give me cavities.”

MC grins, Saeyoung laughs, and even Saeran smiles softly. 

“If you don't come out of Halloween with a few cavities, did you even celebrate at all?” MC asks, and Yoosung can't help but smile as well. 

“I guess you're right. Happy Halloween, you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first (finished) Choi Sandwich piece! Yay! Just a lil drabble, but I'm still proud of it ^^
> 
> This was written for a request from a friend on tumblr! In the future I don't think I'll be posting tumblr requests on ao3 anymore, unless they get either really long or really popular, so if you want to catch all my writing make sure you follow me @magefeatheredfic on tumblr!
> 
> I have a few more Choi Sandwich ideas in progress, including one more Halloween fic that I'm also hoping to get published today or tomorrow - and this one will be smutty ;D CS is my ot3 and I'm very excited to finally be writing for them!! If you enjoyed this, even a little, please leave a comment and let me know! It'll light up my day! Happy Halloween!


End file.
